


You're Not In Charge Here

by Thiocyanate



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Bottom Lambert (The Witcher), Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, Gay Sex, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Restraints, Rope Bondage, Sub Lambert (The Witcher), Submission, Vampire Sex, Vampires, Witcher Senses, Witchers Have Feelings (The Witcher)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:41:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25779889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thiocyanate/pseuds/Thiocyanate
Summary: Lambert thinks he's in charge but...he's not.Apparently my sub Lambert is pretty popular.Feedback appreciated!Also you guys know you can request non-smut right? Yeah? But you prefer smut?Reader request.
Relationships: Lambert (The Witcher) & Original Male Character(s), Lambert (The Witcher/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	You're Not In Charge Here

"You are handsome, dear witcher" the man cooed.

"Do I sense a proposition?" Lambert grinned.

"Mmm...I could do that. Will you follow me to my cottage?"

"I'm right behind you"

So much for using his head. Lambert was literally following a man he met a few minutes ago into his secluded cottage. As much as he was confident in his ability to overpower the man, who knows what could be waiting at that cottage?

Curse his witcher sex drive. 

Thankfully, his cottage was empty when they arrived.

He immediately stripped his clothing in one fluid motion.

"Right down to business then?" He grinned

"Get on your knees for me"

He laughed, but obediently kneeled as he stripped down. 

"Well, this cock ain't gonna suck itself" 

Now he was laughing really hard.

He grabbed a fistful of his dark hair and pulled him to his feet.

"Care to tell me what's so fucking funny?" Lambert growled, annoyed.

"You think you're in charge" he smiled, revealing fangs.

Lambert froze "You're a vampire!?" He gasped.

"Yes. And just so you know, I'm in charge" he stated and pinned him to his bed at an unnatural speed, and tying him up.

What has he gotten himself into this time?

"This cock won't suck itself" he repeated mockingly.

Lambert just stared at him, unsure of what to do.

"I'll still suck it" The vampire assured "but on my own time"

Lambert gulped audibly.

The vampire licked a line up Lambert's cock from base to tip, very slowly. 

And then he did it again, tracing the same line with his tongue. And then he did it again. And again. And again.

Lambert's breathing was ragged and shallow. He squirmed at every touch.

"So desperate for me already?" The vampire asked "I think I'll fuck you until you're begging me to stop"

Lambert squeezed his eyes shut, trying not to envision what that may entail. 

He gasped loudly when the vampire thrust into him, fully engulfing himself in one quick thrust.

He must have oiled himself up at the same vampiric speed as before.

Lambert winced in pain at the sudden intrusion. It was uncomfortable at best.

The vampire allowed him time to adjust before slowly pulling out and then quickly snapping his hips up with his vampiric strength. 

Every thrust hit every nerve in Lambert's body. It was so intense that he could make no noise other than a pathetic whimper.

It was so agonizingly slow. Lambert was throbbing so much. The lack of release was painful by this point.

"Do you want to finish?" The vampire whispered, breath tickling his ears and sending shivers down his spine.

"Yes"

"Beg for it"

"Please…" Lambert whined, trailing off

"That doesn't sound very sincere"

"Please let me cum! I'm so desperate it hurts! Please fuck me until I forget my own name!" Lambert begged, gasping for breath as he poured his lungs into his plea.

"That's more like it"

The vampire started thrusting hard and fast. It was unbelievably overwhelming, Lambert felt like he couldn't breathe, gasping for air as the breath was literally fucked out of him.

Lambert lost himself. He came hard, grinding his hips down and letting out a shaky moan. 

The vampire, however, didn't stop. He maintained his intense pace, causing Lambert's legs to shake at the overstimulation.

Lambert thrashed against his restraints. He didn't know if he loved or hated this. It was sweet torture, a pleasure of agony.

Before he knew it he lost himself again, covering his chest once more in stick, white fluid.

And the torture continued. At this point Lambert had tears streaking his cheeks and his breathing was fast but deep, which just added to his light-headedness. 

Lambert's body had given up thrashing, exhausted from the exertion. He would weakly buck but that was all. His head was lulled to the side and drool and tears stained his face. 

Soon, his breath hitched once more, his body tensed and his vision whited out at the intensity of his pleasure.

At that point he felt a hot stream of liquid paint his insides. Finally.

As soon as Lambert felt his hands be untied he tried to get up, but his legs gave out from under him. He collapsed onto the floor.

"Oh dear" the vampire cooed "relax a bit, dear witcher" 

The vampire pulled Lambert onto the bed and placed his head in his lap, stroking his hair as the witcher drifted off to sleep. 

"Rest well, dear witcher"

**Author's Note:**

> Consider supporting me: ko-fi.com/christyp  
> Follow me on Twitter! https://twitter.com/ChristinaPaino?s=09


End file.
